


'til death

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Sehun and Tao get married. This is what happens on the wedding night.





	'til death

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Sehun's still trying to blink the flash out of his eyes and brush the confetti out of his hair as Tao twines their fingers together in the elevator. He's still buzzing from pictures with family and friends, a huge dinner, and way too much champagne, but the evening's frivolities dissolve in his head when he feels Tao's thumb brushing over the simple silver ring on his third finger. His chest swells with something—love, anticipation, heartburn? He's not quite sure, but Tao gives his hand a squeeze and he stops thinking so much about the weird pressure pushing on his heart and squeezes back.

The elevator dings when they reach the honeymoon suites, and they share a meaningful look before exiting hand-in-hand, strolling in the direction of their room. Sehun removes the key card from his pocket and swipes it through the reader on the door handle of room 1206 before pushing the door open, but before he can step forward, Tao grabs him around the waist and literally sweeps him off his feet.

Sehun gives an undignified squeal and flings his arms around Tao's shoulders, trying not to move too much. "You're going to drop me!"

"No, I'm not," Tao says with a grin, pressing his lips to Sehun's extremely pink face. He starts to move into a squat, as if to prove it, but Sehun's arms clamp harder around Tao's shoulders, face buried in Tao's neck. Tao laughs and straightens, kicking the door open and striding dramatically across the threshold.

"Did you really just carry me into our hotel room bridal-style?" Sehun groans, tugging on the hair at the nape of Tao's neck.

"Are you gonna pretend all night that you didn't totally love it?" Tao says with that smirk that still makes Sehun's stomach feel wobbly after all this time.

"Maybe," Sehun says, tilting his nose into the air, and Tao kisses the tip of it before dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed, eliciting another squawk. "Quit manhandling me, Zitao!"

Tao snickers. "I thought you liked it when I manhandled you. You didn't have any complaints last time."

Sehun _definitely_ had too much champagne; that must be why his face feels so hot right now. Definitely the champagne.

Tao slips out of his shiny black shoes and crawls onto the bed next to Sehun, who kicks his off as well and sighs, turning on his side and curling into Tao's body, one hand fisted in the lapel of Tao's tuxedo. Tao covers Sehun's hand with his own for a moment before tugging it away from his jacket and holding it in both of his own to kiss Sehun's palm, then the pads of each fingertip in turn, slowly.

"You looked so beautiful today," Tao says with Sehun's ring finger against his lips. Their eyes meet, and he looks so sincere and adoring when he says it that Sehun feels like he could cry. Instead, he slides his arms around Tao's shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss—a real one, the kind that radiates heat down to his toes and makes his stomach quiver with anticipation. Their unofficial two-week moratorium on sex prior to the wedding has made him even more eager to touch and be touched—he rubs his thigh up against the front of Tao's pants and slips a hand down to unbutton his jacket. He only barely conceals a childish whine when Tao catches his wrist with one strong hand and pulls back from their kiss, a little smile tugging at his lips.

"Let me?" Tao murmurs, and Sehun can't refuse anything to those wide, eager eyes. He nods and rolls onto his back, only for Tao to take his hands and pull him into a seated position. He crawls into Sehun's lap and starts to slowly unbutton his suit jacket, peeling the fabric back and pushing it down from Sehun's broad shoulders, gently pulling Sehun's wrists out from the tangled material and depositing the jacket off the side of the bed. Sehun doesn't even care that it'll get wrinkled, not while Tao is this focused on him.

The pearl grey silk waistcoat is the next article of clothing to go, Tao stealing a glance at Sehun's face every so often as he carefully works down the row of buttons with his lower lip between his teeth. Sehun's blood is thrumming at the feel of Tao's powerful thighs straddling his own, his large hands smoothing down Sehun's abdomen as he undoes the last few buttons of the vest, parting the fabric and sliding his hands across the thin white dress shirt underneath. Sehun shudders gently, a little ticklish as Tao's hands trail up his chest, fingertips dragging over his nipples through the material before pushing the vest down from Sehun's shoulders and letting it join the jacket on the floor.

Sehun's a little confused when Tao pushes him back down onto the bed (although not before kissing him fiercely, tongue swiping into Sehun's mouth with such intent that it makes his head spin a little bit), but when Tao slides back on his thighs and starts to unbuckle Sehun's belt he moans with relief.

"Don't get too excited," Tao murmurs, fingers deftly unfastening the buttons and zipper. He pats Sehun's thigh and eases off of his legs, Sehun lifting his hips enough for Tao to help him shimmy out of the rather tight tuxedo pants. ("Aren't they a little small for you?" Sehun's mother had commented at the tailor's when he went for his final fitting. Sehun couldn't bear to tell her that was _exactly_ how he'd requested them. The fact that her youngest son was getting married to another man was enough for her to handle.)

Tao pushes Sehun's legs apart and kneels between them, lifting one ankle up to hang over his shoulder. He smoothes the back of his hand down the length of Sehun's leg, just brushing the hem of his black boxer briefs and stroking back and forth along the line of fabric, all the while trailing kisses down the inside of his leg.

Sehun just watches him, one hand resting on his stomach, the other pillowed beneath his head, wondering how he's managed to keep his hand out of his pants thus far, considering the sizeable tent he's pitching. But then he remembers how well Tao takes care of him, how selfless and generous he is with Sehun, _especially_ in bed, and how Tao's going to be there for him forever. It makes waiting a little easier in some ways, but it also makes the corners of his eyes sting and puts pressure on his sinuses in a way that's completely embarrassing and probably a _huge_ boner-kill for Tao.

Sehun surreptitiously slides his hand up his chest and touches his ring finger to the inner corner of his right eye, brushing away unshed tears and resisting the urge to sniffle. Being sneaky was never one of his strong points, however, and Tao pauses mid-kiss to Sehun's other leg, squinting at him through hooded eyelids. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sehun says a little thickly, and Tao releases his leg and crawls up his body, holding himself up over Sehun's chest with strong arms.

Sehun tries to look away, blinking several times in succession to clear his vision, but Tao settles down into his lap and tilts Sehun's chin toward him, forcing their eyes to meet. "Your eyes are red and you're not looking at me…" Tao sounds worried now, which puts butterflies into Sehun's stomach for some stupid reason. His hands cup Sehun's cheeks, thumbs gently stroking his face. "Sehun-ah, are you crying? Did I—did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

Sehun shakes his head immediately, forcefully. "No, _god_ no," he chokes out, blinking hard. His eyelashes feel wet. "I don't even know why I'm crying, jesus." He peers up at Tao, lip trembling just the tiniest bit. "It's just been such a crazy day…"

"I know," Tao says, his voice low and quiet as he pushes Sehun's hair back. "We can just go to bed if you want, pick this back up in the morning…"

" _No_ ," Sehun says again, fisting his hands in the fabric at Tao's waist. "I _want_ you. I wanted you this afternoon when we walked down the aisle, I wanted you when you kissed me in front of everyone we know, I wanted you when—when you put cake up my nose, and when you drank out of my champagne flute, and—and when we danced and you held me like you were never going to let me go." His voice is cracking, eyes burning and tearing again. "I love you so much, and I want you so much. Just—" He blinks again, trying to get his eyes to focus, and slides his hands into Tao's hair. "Please, let me have you."

Tao nods, and Sehun can't quite tell but he thinks maybe Tao looks a bit misty-eyed, too. Sehun's eyes flutter closed as Tao leans in close, lips brushing lightly across his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his right cheek, and then sealing firmly to Sehun's mouth, stealing his breath away as Tao's hand wanders between them to deftly unfasten the line of buttons on Sehun's shirt.

Sehun's hand slides up the back of Tao's neck, keeping him close even as he mumbles "You're wearing too much clothing" against his lips.

Tao tilts his head to nip at Sehun's earlobe, then his pulse in reply, one hand sliding beneath the open front of Sehun's shirt to smooth up his narrow waist, drag his knuckles across the barely-protruding ribs, trap a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and roll it gently while admiring the frustrated whines it elicits from Sehun's pretty mouth, which he captures in another kiss.

"Don't," Tao whispers, "worry about me." He tweaks Sehun's nipple, breathing in the gasp Sehun can't help but let out. "I want to make you feel good first."

" _Tao_ ," Sehun whimpers, arching off of the bed enough that their hips rock together.

" _Shixun_ ," Tao responds firmly, but with an indulgent smile, brushing his fingertips over Sehun's cheek. "We've got the rest of our lives to do this. Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Sehun's heart jumps in his chest at the way Tao's tongue curls around the syllables of his name, the adoring tone in his voice when he tells Sehun to be patient. He doesn't _want_ to be patient; he wants every inch of his body pressed up against Tao's, inside and out, but he knows how keen Tao is on foreplay and it's only fair to indulge him, considering Sehun's the one who gets to reap most of the rewards of Tao's efforts.

Tao presses his lips to Sehun's once more in another sucking kiss, tongue sweeping into Sehun's mouth as he allows his weight to settle heavily against Sehun's hips and chest. Sehun feels Tao's growing erection pressing against his bare thigh and moans into Tao's mouth, absolutely wanton and all the more shameless for it.

Tao kisses away, dragging his teeth over Sehun's lower lip as he leans back to crawl down Sehun's body, leaving kisses down Sehun's neck, collarbones, and sternum in his wake. He grips Sehun's squirming hips as he bows his head to catch a nipple, tongue swirling over the pink-brown nub while Sehun tries fruitlessly to rut against him.

Tao just laughs and climbs off of him, nudging his knees apart before he settles back between them. "I love getting you all wound up like this," he sighs, pressing his nose into Sehun’s stomach and kissing the mole to the right of his navel.

"I don’t," Sehun gripes, wiggling helplessly in Tao’s grip. He inhales sharply, the sound morphing into a groan of relief mixed with agitation when Tao fits his mouth to the bulge in his boxer briefs and slips his fingers beneath the fabric clinging to the back of his thighs, splaying his hands across Sehun’s asscheeks. Sehun lifts his hips in response, arching into the wet heat of Tao’s tongue mere _millimeters_ from his cock yet wanting to grind down into the greedy grasp of his hands as well. Tao gives his ass a firm squeeze as he drags the flat of his tongue up the curve of Sehun’s dick, and Sehun’s fingers scrabble for purchase, finally curling in the shoulder seam of Tao’s shirt. He lets his right knee fall to the side and extends his leg, anchoring himself with an ankle around Tao’s waist.

"Please," Sehun whines, attempting to sound as desperate and needy as possible. Tao kisses the wet spot at the front of his underwear with a little smirk and slides his hands out, and Sehun’s about to voice his complaints about this when Tao curls his fingers around the waistband and drags Sehun’s boxer briefs down his thighs, leaning back to pull them off entirely (and yanking his socks off, while he’s at it). Sehun has barely a moment to enjoy the expression on Tao’s face—like this is the only wedding present he needs—before Tao’s eagerly licking a thick stripe up the underside of his cock, rolling Sehun’s balls in the palm of his hand. It’s all Sehun can do to keep from squeezing his thighs around Tao’s face and unintentionally suffocating him.

"Two weeks is way too long to go without this," Sehun gasps as Tao fits his mouth around the head of Sehun’s dick. His tongue presses against the tip, swiping back and forth against the slit, and Sehun bites down so hard on his lower lip that for a moment he thinks he might have drawn blood. He grunts, back arching off the bed and hands searching for Tao’s head, fingers tangling in his thick, dark hair.

Tao moans around Sehun’s dick when Sehun pulls his hair a little too eagerly, but it doesn’t stop him from starting to bob his head up and down, one hand stroking the length where it’s not covered by his mouth. Sehun thrusts upward, shallowly, trying his best to keep his feet from sliding down the bedspread, but suddenly Tao stops him, lips sliding off his dick as he pulls back and climbs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sehun groans, taking the opportunity to sit up and wiggle out of his dress shirt, which is starting to stick to his back. He balls it up and flings it onto the floor, relaxing back into the plush, oversized pillows at the head of the bed as one hand travels down to circle the base of his cock.

"I can’t exactly make love to you with my clothes on, Sehun," Tao says, unbuttoning his jacket and letting it slide down his shoulders before gently tossing it over the armchair next to the bed.

Sehun wrinkles his nose. "Did you just say _make love_?"

Tao's eyebrows furrow in disapproval as he works his way down the short row of buttons on his waistcoat, the crimson brocade contrasting sharply with the light-colored accents on Sehun’s suit. "You say that like we haven’t done it before."

"I know we have, it’s just..." Sehun scratches his thigh, pulling gently at his dick as he watches Tao swiftly divest himself of his dress shirt, tugging the tails out of his pants and pulling it off to reveal taut, muscled shoulders and athletic arms. "Something about those words makes my insides curdle. Isn’t there a less nauseating way of putting it?"

"You are so unromantic sometimes it pains me," Tao complains, almost pouting at Sehun. He unfastens his belt and pushes down his pants and black boxer briefs, dragging off his socks along with them before straightening and stepping out of the heap of clothes, naked and hard.

Sehun drags his eyes away from Tao’s cock with wide, protesting eyes. "I literally _cried_ ten minutes ago because I’m so in love with you, and you say I’m _unromantic_?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Tao smiles in spite of himself and reaches for the overnight bag they’d brought up to the suite that morning, stocked with a couple changes of clothes for each of them, along with some... supplies for the evening. Tao unzips a pocket and procures a bottle of lube, which he shifts from hand to hand before crawling back into bed and settling between Sehun’s thighs, dropping the bottle next to them on the bed.

Sehun winds his arms around Tao’s neck and his legs around Tao’s waist, tugging him in for a deep, lingering kiss and sighing into Tao’s mouth at the feel of his back muscles shifting beneath Sehun’s legs, his wrists brushing against Sehun’s upper arms where he braces himself over Sehun’s body, his erection pressing into the juncture of Sehun’s hip and thigh.

Sehun starts to sneak a hand from Tao’s neck down to his cock, but Tao stops him with a little laugh. "Jesus, you are _dying_ for it, aren’t you," he mutters lazily against Sehun’s mouth, and Sehun gives a kittenish whimper in reply.

Tao kisses him hard and leans back, pushing Sehun’s knees in toward his chest and smiling at the groan it elicits from him. He releases one leg and reaches for the bottle next to Sehun’s hip, snapping open the top and drizzling some of its contents first over the base of Sehun’s balls, allowing it to drip down to his entrance, and then releasing Sehun’s other leg so he can coat his first two fingers in the thick substance. He drops the bottle again and pushes Sehun’s leg forward again, stretching him so he can start to slide his first finger into Sehun’s ass. He draws it nearly all the way out, then in again, circling the digit and crooking it forward to ease Sehun open for a second finger.

"Tao, please," Sehun gasps after a few minutes, clenching greedily around Tao’s finger. "Another, god, _please_."

Even though they’ve done this probably hundreds of times by now, Tao’s always so careful to prepare Sehun, horrified by the idea of causing him pain. He slides his free hand back and forth along Sehun’s outer thigh as he slides his finger nearly all the way out before adding a second, twisting his wrist to flick his fingers around, loosening Sehun’s muscles. He scissors and rotates his fingers, curling them inwards and probing for the place that makes Sehun’s toes curl into the comforter. Adding a third finger into the mix has Sehun calling Tao’s name in a strangled voice, thighs spreading wider for him as the pads of Tao’s fingertips press firmly into his walls, making his skin flush and his nipples harden.

Tao only stops when Sehun’s a gasping mess, stomach quivering and precome pearling thickly at the tip of his cock, angry pink and aching to be touched. Tao withdraws his hand and reaches for a few tissues from the box on the nightstand, wiping off his fingers before easing off of his knees and crawling onto the bed beside Sehun, sitting up against the pillows. Sehun looks at him questioningly, a little breathless, and all Tao has to do is pat his thighs for Sehun to get the hint.

Sehun rolls onto his side and pushes himself onto his knees, scooting himself toward Tao and clambering into his lap, cradling Tao’s face in his hands for another kiss before he braces his hands on Tao’s shoulders and pushes himself up. Tao's fingers clutch Sehun's hips, helping to line him up correctly before he eases down onto Tao’s cock, his whole body shuddering as it slides in to the hilt.

"Fuck," is all Tao can say, easing his grip and letting his hands slide down to cup Sehun’s ass, squeezing gently as he guides Sehun up and down.

"Has it really only been two weeks since we’ve done this?" Sehun pants, rolling his hips forward and keening as Tao bows his head to take one of Sehun’s nipples into his mouth. Sehun’s hand clutches at Tao’s hair, back arching toward his lips.

"It feels like five hundred years," Tao moans against his chest, flicking his tongue against the nipple before gently tugging it with his teeth. "You feel so good, I never want another ass pressed up against me as long as I live, _jesus_."

His fingernails dig almost painfully into Sehun’s asscheeks at that, and Sehun whines brokenly into his ear, bouncing eagerly in his lap. "Can we just fuck until we die? Because I’d be okay with that," he chatters, the words punctuated by sharp intakes of breath and curses.

" _Yes_ ," Tao gasps into his neck, fucking up into Sehun the best he can, meeting Sehun in the middle and holding desperately to the round flesh in his hands

Sehun starts circling his hips in Tao’s lap, pressing their chests flush against one another as he seeks out Tao’s mouth for a messy kiss, tongue wet and desperate as it slides into Tao’s mouth. He drapes himself over Tao’s body like a blanket, cock leaking sticky trails of precome against Tao’s stomach as he alternates between frotting and fucking himself.

"Sehun-ah," Tao mumbles into his mouth, "Sehun-ah, I’m gonna—"

Sehun pulls back and stills his movement, breathing heavily. "What do you—"

"Here," Tao pants, helping him to slide off and guiding him to face the headboard. "Grab on."

Tao flips onto his knees and presses up against Sehun from behind, chest to back, before angling his cock back inside Sehun and lacing the fingers of one hand with Sehun’s on the headboard, chin nestling into the curve of Sehun’s neck as he slings his other arm around Sehun's waist and starts to fuck him in earnest.

Sehun pushes back against him, neck falling back over Tao’s shoulder as he moans continuously at the feel of Tao’s dick slamming up against his spot. "Fucking hell, just a bit more," Sehun breathes.

Tao sinks his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder, muffling a shout as he comes, tasting the salty sheen of sweat beading on his skin. He bucks his hips unevenly into Sehun, riding out his orgasm until it borders on painful before easing himself out and wrapping both arms around Sehun’s waist to pull him down and lay him on his back again. He wastes no time in sinking his mouth down over Sehun’s cock again, sucking him with an enthusiasm Sehun’s not sure he’s ever encountered in all of his sexual escapades.

Sehun’s close enough to his release when Tao starts in on him that it’s only a minute or so before he lets out a rough shout and tightens his grip on Tao’s hair, coming hard down Tao’s throat. Tao works him through it, smoothing a hand over Sehun’s hip as he swallows around the head. His tongue drags slowly along the underside as he draws back, releasing Sehun’s cock with a quiet pop and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Sehun collapses against the pillow, that heavy, boneless feeling radiating to the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet, but he has enough energy left to crook two fingers at Tao, who obediently drags himself up to settle against Sehun’s chest, a sigh of exhausted content skittering across Sehun’s sweat-dampened skin.

Sehun curls one arm around Tao’s shoulders, the other propped against his own stomach, his hand lazily carding through Tao’s hair. "At this rate, we’re gonna see Europe for, like, five minutes out of the whole two weeks we’ll be there," he snickers, and Tao tilts his head to shoot him a sly grin.

"I don’t know," Tao rasps, "I must have tired you out for at _least_ three days."

"I can’t tell if you’re underestimating my thirst for your dick or overestimating your prowess for fucking," Sehun laughs, but at Tao’s wounded look he covers his smile and adds, "but it’s probably the former."

" _Probably_ ," Tao says mockingly, snapping playfully at his nipple. "You better watch your ass, Oh Sehun."

"Nah," Sehun says, waving a hand. "Kind of interested to see how much trouble it could get up to."

"Perhaps we should clean up a bit before exploring the possibilities," Tao says, pressing a kiss to the center of Sehun’s chest. "How about a bath? I mean, we didn’t spring for the room with the jacuzzi for nothing..."

"Yes _please_ ," Sehun groans, and Tao carefully extricates himself from Sehun’s limbs, easing off the bed.

Sehun sits up and, yet again, Tao sweeps him up, one arm beneath his knees, the other around his shoulders. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?" Sehun squawks, his arms coiling tightly around Tao’s shoulders.

"I took those vows very seriously, Sehun," Tao says solemnly, but his eyes give away the hidden smile. "'Til death do us part."

Sehun just sighs and nestles his head into the crook of Tao’s neck, crossing his ankles as Tao carefully makes his way into the bathroom. "You’re so gross."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; author's note left as is. I still can't w/TaoHun.]
> 
> Author's note: This is ENTIRELY Vee's fault, as usual. This was originally just a Twitlonger drabble, and I ended it with "blablablah and then they make sweet sweet love the end" and she was like "NO YOU HAVE TO FINISH IT!!!" and then I ruined her life with sappy wedding fic. YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> I also blame TaoHun for being so fucking cute during Wolf promos, and the Happy Camp crew for allowing [SHIT](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/9d6ce867gw1e5eoube9mbj213e0rsgtk.jpg) [LIKE](http://25.media.tumblr.com/51a6f78c643dff415e785d758973e75c/tumblr_mnwli694bE1qm7c9to1_1280.jpg) [THIS](http://25.media.tumblr.com/fbed291f83c6fd3aee80a8282a3eb1c7/tumblr_mprtiffqEK1rew06ro1_250.gif) to happen. Also, you know, [Sehun](http://i.imgur.com/xByQ5Ue.jpg) and [Tao](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6hcsovrgm1qd1mkx.jpg) in tuxedos. BECAUSE OF REASONS. And also because Sehun’s body in general. I hate him, and I hate myself for how much I want to see him naked.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
